FIG. 1 illustrates the three dimensional view of the first embodiment of the alternator of the prior art. This embodiment is applied on the alternator operating less than 60 ampere. The alternator 1 comprises a rotor 11, a stator 12, a rectifier 13, a plurality of bolts 15 and a cover 14.
The stator 12 comprises a coil 121 formed by a plurality of conducting wires wrapped with each other, a magnet 122 disposed on the outer edge and inner edge of the coil 121, and a plurality of conducting wire 123 extended outwardly from coil 121.
The cover 14 is disposed above the stator 12, and between the stator 12 and the rectifier 13, for protecting the stator 12.
The rotor 11 is disposed through the axis of the stator 12. While the rotor 11 is rotating, the electromagnetic induction occurs between the rotor 11 and the stator 12 so that the alternator 1 can generate the electricity.
The rectifier 13 has at least one rectifying circuit (not shown) which is disposed above of the stator 12, for rectifying the alternate current (AC) into the direct current (DC). A plurality of connecting portions 131 are disposed in spaced-apart order on the outer edge of the rectifier 13, and each connecting portion 131 has a base wall 132 and a extending wall 136 extended from the outer edge of the base wall 132. The base wall 132 has a conducting terminal 134, a first hole 133 and a second hole 135, and the conducting terminal 134 is electrically connected to the rectifying circuit. The second hole 135 is disposed adjacent to the outer edge of the base wall 132, for providing the conducting wire 123 to pass through thereon, so that the conducting wire 123 can extend from stator 32 to the connecting portion 131.
In the prior art, the conducting wire 123 is engaged onto the corresponding connecting portion 131 by using a bolt 15 which passes through the first hole 133 and is fixed on the connecting portion 131, then the conducting wire 123 is wrapped onto the rod of the bolt 15, so that the conducting wire 123 can electrically connect to the connecting portion 131. However, the disadvantage of prior art is that break of the conducting wire 123 occurs frequently during the bending process because of the repeating blending action or the over-bending action by the operator. Besides, the conducting wire 123 warped on the bolt 15 also slips from the bolt possibly due to vibration, and the slip of the conducting wire 123 may cause the losses of the electrically connection between the conducting wire 123 and the connecting portion 131.
FIG. 2 illustrates the three dimensional view of the second embodiment of the alternator of the prior art. This embodiment is applied on the alternator operating over 60 ampere. The alternator 2 comprises a rotor 11, a stator 12, a rectifier 23, a plurality of bolts 25 and a cover 14. The structure and the function of the rotor 11, the stator 12 and the cover 14 are identical as the first embodiment, are not illustrated in this embodiment in unnecessary details.
The rectifier 23 has a rectifying circuit (not shown) and is disposed above the stator 12 for rectifying the alternate current into the direct current. A plurality of connecting portions 231 is disposed in spaced-apart order on the outer edge of the rectifier 23. Each connecting portions 231 has a base wall 232 disposed vertically and two extending walls 235 extended outwardly from the two side of the base wall 232. The base wall 232 has a hole 125 and a conducting terminal 124 which is electrically connected to the rectifying circuit.
When fastening the conducting wire 123 on the corresponding connecting portion 231, the operator will measure the distance between the rectifier 23 and the stator 12 by naked eye in advance, and then cut the conducting wire 123 to suitable length, and solder a conductive terminal 234 having a hole 233 onto the end of the conducting wire 123, and the bolt 25 through the hole 233 and corresponding hole 125 to fasten and electrically connect the conducting wire 123 with the corresponding connecting portion 231.
Because of inaccurateness of measuring by the naked eye, it is difficult for the operator to cut the conducting wires 123 to substantially equal lengths, and.